fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for Slusherville
Battle for Slusherville 'is a platformer adventure game in which Cyber must save Slusherville from robots that are running amok. Plot Redster creates a machine built out of his failed inventions, but he accidently forgets to make the robots obey him, so Cyber, a local student, notices the sudden outbreak as robots raid Slusher, he flees with his friends, however they all go different directions, so Drew now needs to catch up with his friends, defeat the robots, and save Slusherville! CharactersCategory:Games Playable * Cyber * Chakatan (Certain missions) * RMD (Certain missions) * Vincetick (Certain missions) * Stelle (Certain bosses) * Stawn (One level only) * Yosher (only when summoned) Non-Playable * Stick Waqas * Bosses and Enemies * Seth * Dag * Darkon Stick * Bill * Falcon (Fanny) * Custom Clone (Moves on its own) * Strailiz * StKhen * TRS * Yosher (Central Hub) ''To be updated soon Worlds 0. Central Hub/Safe Haven # Mornin' # The Plaza # Chak's Trip to the Mall # Slushy Ice Frosting # Autumnus # Redster's Castle Moveset Cyber * Buster Blast-Press A * Shield-Press L * Charge-Hold A * Start Aim-Press R * Move/Control Aim-Left/Right on control Pad * Jump-Up on control pad * Double Jump-Up on control pad twice * Jet Boots-Up on control pad three times (hold on third time) * Power Glove Punch-Press B * Switch Buster/Punch-O-Press X * Custom Clone/Yosher Summon-Press Y (Press Y twice to summon Yosher after you get the Custom Clone) * Go backwards-Down on control pad * Duck-Down on control pad while holding B SPECIAL ABILITY: He is the only character that can do three jumps at will. Riding Yosher * Steer Yosher-Up (forward), down (backwards), left, and right on control pad (not all at once) * Jump-Press A * Flutter Jump-Hold A * Eat-Press B * Aim Egg-Press R * Throw Egg-Press R after aiming egg. SPECIAL ABILITY: Yosher can walk across all terrains (except lava) due to his boots. Vince * Jump-Up on control pad * Move-Left/Right/Down/Up on control Pad * Duck-Down on control pad while holding B * Crimson Gauntlet Slash-A * Crimson Gauntlet's Fury-A 3 times consecutively * Release Frustration-X SPECIAL ABILITY: Whenever he is attacked, his rage bar fills up. When it's full, he can do a special attack killing all enemies on screen (Not including Bosses). (No offense) Shaden * Jump-Up on control pad * Move-Left/Right/Down/Up on control Pad * Duck-Down on control pad while holding B * Sword Slash-A * Sword Frenzy-A 3 times consecutively * Throw Sword-X * Recover Sword-X after sword is thrown SPECIAL ABILITY: He can throw his sword. Need I say more? Missions Mornin' # Find Central Hub! # Where's Chakatan? (Find Chakatan) # The Red Debut (Play as Vince to get to a certain area) # Defeat the Mini Boss (Defeat Tank Mech) # Robot Rampage! (Destroy a certain number of robots in a time limit) # Community Service (Destroy a certain amount of litter) # Saddle Up! (Destroy a certain number of enemies with Yosher) # Down with the Derp! (Defeat DerpER Bot) The Plaza # Gauntlet Practice (Use Vince to defeat a certain number of robots) # Brrr-zapp (Find StKhen) # Knock Knock! (Get a certain amount of Slush Tokens by opening doors) # Are you Ready? (Defeat Freddy Fabstick) # Robot Rampage 2.0! (Same as Mornin' Mission 5) # Fruity Felon (Find a huge Pineapple and bring it to a certain area) # Traffic Jam (Destroy all enemies in the level with Yosher) # The First Real Boss (Defeat Robo-Ken) More soon Upgrades # Charging (Stick Waqas training gift) # Shield (Reward for defeating Robo-Ken) # Aimer (Reward for defeating Plasm Wisp) # Power Glove (Reward for defeating Robo-Chakatan) # Punch-O (Reward for defeating Multi Bot) # Jet Boots (Achieved by completing the game) (Allows him to use his boots to fly) # Custom Clone (Achieved by completing all missions starring Vince, RMD, and Chak) (Make your own stick!) Enemies * DERP Bots * Fly Bots * Snow Bots * Boxing Bots * Ghost Bots * Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzys (Windup-like Teddy Bear robots) * Sewage Bots * Elec-Boxes * Twist Bots * Leaf Piles (DERP Bots in leaf pile disguises) * Orange Bots * Stick Bots * Brute Bots More Soon! Bosses # DerpER Bot # Robo-Ken (Not Khen) # Plasm Wisp # Robo-Chakatan # Tornadonnie # Robo-Cyber/Robot Brain + Red Rex Items # Slush Token-Recieved by defeating enemies. Can be used as currency in Central Hub # Cannoli-Restores health # Pizza-Restores half health. # Wrench-Gives an extra life # Bot head-Can be used to trick other robots. VERY RARELY dropped by dismantling a robot. Never works on bosses or Mini-Bosses. # Master Bolt-Makes the next 5 blasts have the power of a fully charged blast. # Crazy Bolt-Makes Cyber fire shots rapidly and uncontrollably. Only lasts a few seconds. # Junk-Destroy a certain amount of these to complete missions. More Soon! Central Hub Features * Stick Waqas-Training: Hone your skills to become stronger! For a small fee. * Seth-Shop: Use Slush Tokens to buy whatever you want! * Dag-Get information from the best source! * Darkon Stick-Minigames! Need I say more? * Falcon/Fanny-Need a tip? You've come to the right gal! * Strailiz/Khen-Save these two and they will give you the two bolts! Trivia * It's working title was "Bears Hate Garlic". * TRS only appears in the logo and the ending. NOWHERE ELSE! * A Stick Bot and two Brute Bots can be seen in the logo. * It is planned to be rated "E 10+" and "Cartoon Violence" Soundtrack 3 Normal Level Music Final Boss Music Disclaimer '''Stick Waqas, Slushy Ice Frosting, and all other things created first by Michael Moy are all his and not mine. I am just paying homage to him. Thanks for being awesome, Michael.